Identical Notice
This is the 1st episode of Season 2. Intro Rex meets his twin sister. Also, Caesar forgot to tell him this. Script Caesar: Rex, wake up! Rex: 10 more minutes, Six. Caesar: I think that some person is in the Petting Zoo. (Rex gets up a little) Rex: Really? Caesar: Well... I couldn't actually see the person. I think the person was wrapped in a blanket. Rex: Then let's head to the Petting Zoo. (Caesar nods as he is confirmed about his reply) (scene changes) (Rex lifts the blanket) Rex: That person is a she and she looks like me. Caesar: (sighs) Rex, you have a twin and if she looks like you, then your looking at your twin. Rex: What?! (Theme song plays) Caesar: It's true. Now help me free her from this tied up blanket. Rex: No problema. I'll just use... Caesar: Rex, no! She is a human. Please be gentle. Rex: Alright. (Rex lifts the blanket all the way) Rosa: Where am I? Rex: Your at Providence. Rosa: What is "Providence?" Rex: You could say that the group is a government place that holds agents, doctors, and secret weapons. Rosa: Is there anything that I should be aware of. Rex: Van Kleiss and my boss. Rosa: You must hate your boss. Rex: No, not really. He just yells at me. Rosa: Oh. (The screen shows white Knight.) White Knight: Why are you in the Petting Zoo? Rosa: Petting Zoo? Rex: The Petting Zoo is where E.V.O.s run free. White Knight: Who is she? Rex: That's my sister. White Knight: That explains everything. I need you to report to Sit-Opps. Rex: (sighs) Fine. (The screen changes) White Knight: Since your "sister" is new to Providence, please show her the main rooms that I use to show you when you were a kid. Rex: Alright. This is Sit-Opps. We usually have our meetings here and morning briefs. Rosa: Like some boring place? Rex: I guess you could say that. (screen changes) Rex: This is our gym room and "used to be" locker room. Bobo: Yeah, used to. (Screen changes) Rex: This is Holiday's room. Rosa: Who's Holiday? Rex: A lady that likes me and is a doctor. Holiday: Why are you in my room? Rex: I'm just showing Rosa around. Holiday: Alright. I'm just making sure. (Screen changes) Rex: Oh, and this is my room. Pretty cool, right? Rosa: I guess so, Rex: So, have you ever played a video game before? Rosa: Who wouldn't? (Screen changes. They play a soccer game.) Rex: How are beating me? Rosa: Don't know. Holiday: Rex and Rosa? White wants you in the training room. The twins: For what? Holiday: He didn't say. (Screen changes) White Knight: I want to know if Rosa has any powers. Test her with a simple obstacle. (Caesar is confirmed and then presses a button) Caesar: Rosa, your goal is to finish this simple obstacle! Got it! (Rosa gives Caesar a thumbs up) (Obstacles come out and she gets her Smack Hands out) Rex: Wow! (She hits the obstacles and uses her Punk Busters to jump over the high obstacles. Then she uses her B.F.S. and slices the robots. She then cures E.V.O.s and does a flip to get to the robots. She then uses her Nanites to shut the robot off.) Rex: That was... awesome! How can you build machines and use abilities that I usually use? Rosa: I don't know. I just do it. Rex: With no goggles? Holiday: We do have an extra set of clothing, like Rex uses and a set of goggles. Here. (Holiday hands the clothing and goggles to Rosa.) Rosa: Then people wouldn't know who is who. Holiday: Not exactly. Your a girl. Rosa: Oh. I wasn't thinking. Holiday: That's alright. Why don't you try it on? Rosa: I guess I will. (She puts on the clothes and goggles) Rosa: Well? Rex: Wow! You look amazing. Rosa: Gracious. Rex: You welcome. (Screen changes) Rex: So, do you think that White Knight will let you stay. Rosa: I don't know. We'll just have to find out. (White appears on a screen) White Knight: For now, I am letting your "sister" stay for the night. I expect you to keep an eye on your sister and please don't sneak out today. Rex: Yup, got it. Rosa: What's that? (She points at the headsets') Rex: Their wireless headsets'. Rosa: Cool. Rex: I think I'm going to head to bed. Good night. Rosa: Good night. Characters Used In The 1st Episode Dr.Holiday-Grey De Leslie White Night-J.K. Simmons Caesar:Fredrick Rodriguez Bobo-John De Maggio Rex-Daryl Sabara Rosa-(Unknown) Category:Episodes